


je suis là si tu as besoin de moi

by closeted_pansexual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marco Bott Dies, Spoilers, Titan Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted_pansexual/pseuds/closeted_pansexual
Summary: “And, yet, to me what is this quintessence of dust?”Or:In which Armin Arlert find himself being able to shift into a human. Whether or not he had a life before becoming a Titan is unbeknownst to him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. count from one to ten

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first fic! i hope you enjoy :DD

_ “What a piece of work is man,” _

  
  


__ Blood splatters on the cobblestone road, staining the walls and painting everything crimson.

  
  


_ “How noble in reason,” _

  
  


__ People scream and run in all directions, only to be picked up and killed with the most sickening of crunches.

  
  


_ “How infinite in faculty,” _

  
  


__ A particularly fast 6-meter chases a young man and catches him, breaking his neck and biting down on his head. The man’s blood flies everywhere and a young woman kneels on the ground and lets out a grieving wail.

  
  


_ “In form and moving how express and admirable.” _

  
  


__ A short, infuriated looking man slashes the Titan’s nape as he flies by, spinning gracefully and landing on a rooftop. 

  
  


_ “In action, how like an angel.” _

  
  


__ A blonde soldier runs away from an 8-meter Titan, carrying two children. It closes it’s jaw on a limp woman, eliciting a cry of anger and sadness from the boy he’s carrying and the girl pries her eyes away painfully.

  
  


_ “In apprehension, how like a god.” _

  
  


The boy’s cries of anguish echo loudly, the blonde man’s face scrunches up in a mixture of guilt, sorrow and regret. Tears stream from the eyes of the three people fleeing as blood flies everywhere and a loud crunch is heard.

  
  


_ “The beauty of the world.” _

  
  


What once was a happy, peaceful village turned into a bloody, sickening scene. Corpses lay limp in the streets and blood painted the walls and roads. Titans roamed freely and devoured all humans on sight.

  
  


_ “The paragon of animals!” _

  
  


People screamed and yelled as the gates closed. Others sat still, minds not processing what had happened to them.

  
  


_ “And, yet, to me what is this quintessence of dust?” _

  
  


The two dark-haired children sat on a crowded boat, staring into space. Tears streamed down their face and the cries of their mother echoed in their hearts, shattering it into pieces. 

  
  


_____

  
  


A 20-meter blonde Titan runs towards a 5-meter, picking it up and biting down on it’s vital spot. The blonde Titan rips it’s nape out and swallows it. The blonde Titan growls, spooking any nearing Titan. 

  
  


The Titan continues to devour the 5-meter and ignores the humans passing him. He ignores the terrified, confused, excited and disgusted looks he was being given. When a human nears his vital spot he splays a hand over it and whimpers.

  
  


He senses the human’s faltering and reaches behind him. He hears squeaks and trills of fear as he brings the human in front of him. He trills back and places him down by the other humans, nudging him towards the small wooden thing where other humans sat.

  
  


He frowns when others try to attack him, pulling gently at the cords and placing them in the wooden thing by the other human. Another human approaches him, it’s small sounds excited and void of fear.

  
  


He croons happily and bends down. The other humans back away and draw their tiny, painful things while he sits. He hangs his head sadly at the fearful reactions from the others. He really hates the taste of human.

  
  


The excited human grows closer to him, cautiously creeping closer. The blonde Titan trills happily as the small, mouse-brown haired human nears. He bent down to its level and spoke.

  
  


“  **Hello** . “

  
  


The small thing squeaks happily at his word and looks at it’s companions excitedly. He looks at them too, they look positively horrified. The blonde Titan falters. “Hello! Can you understand me.”

  
  


The Titan nods his head slowly. The human spins around, cheering and whooping excitedly. It’s face was changing color, he was concerned with the shrill sounds it was making.

  
  


“  **Are human fine** ? “

  
  


This earned him another squeak. “Yes, yes! I’m just so happy! I’ve never seen any Titan like you before, darling.” It says. He smiles bashfully.

  
  


“  **Cannot know what human saying** . “

  
  


The human nods and hums. “I see, so you can’t understand everything.” It says. It grins again. He’s ever-so scared of the human’s face, at how wide it can go. He’d only seen other Titans make that face before.

  
  


It’s face then darkens. “Do you want to eat me?” It asks. He pales at the thought of eating another human ever again.

  
  


“  **Humans not yummy** . “

  
  


He says, with a rather pitiful tone. The human jumps up and down and squeaks. It’s pulled back by another, slightly taller one. “Hanje-san! There’s an Abnormal coming right this way.” It says. He cocks his head at the human.

  
  


“  **Human leave** ? “

  
  


The human’s face screws up. “I’m sorry darling, I have to leave but I’ll find you again!” It says, before climbing onto one of the brown, hairy things and rushing away. He trills sadly, gaining the attention of the human again, whose eyes are leaking.

  
  


It yells something that he can’t hear as it wipes it’s leaking eyes. He waves and gives another sad trill. He stands up and heads to his cave before turning into his small, human-like form.

  
  


His blonde hair falls down to his shoulders and his cerulean blue eyes shine with sadness. His eyes are leaking too. He brings his fingers up to his eyes and wipes away the water. He trudges to the very back of the cave where his belongings sit.

  
  


He pulls on a soft tube with holes and pulls his head and arms through the holes. According to the books he had that it was called a  _ shirt. _ He pulls his legs through the other soft tube fabrics.  _ Pants, _ the humans called them.

  
  


They felt nice on him. He trills happily. He sits by a pile of books, his body exhausted because of the change in form. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes. His human form is peculiar. He thinks as his body droops and he falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you're here, first of all welcome! thanks for clicking on my fic. i hope you enjoy!

He blinks out of his unconscious state hours after and looks around blearily. He creeps to the foot of the cave and looks over at the land around him. The giant stone structures are not far from his cave. He hears shrieks of terror as an enormous Titan looks over the wall.

  
  


He gasps and growls, remembering the nice human from when he was last awake and wondering if it was hurt. He rushed forward and out of the cave, biting himself with the intent to help.

  
  


He roars as his Titan form engulfs him, attracting the attention of a Female-looking Titan and Titan that was clad in armor. He charged at them, the beginnings of a plan in mind. He roared, ordering all Normal Titans in the vicinity to attack the Female and Armored Titans.

  
  


They roared back angrily as the Titans started to swarm them, leading them away from the wall in a blind rage. The Colossal Titan seemed to be semi-oblivious to what was happening at its feet.

  
  


The blonde Titan ran to it, clamping it’s teeth down onto the Titan’s ankle. It turned around and kicked him towards a tree. His human form ripped through the skin of his Titan form’s nape and he was tossed onto a tree. 

  
  


He hissed in pain before jumping down and inspecting his foot. It was mangled and would take… 3 minutes to heal. That’s a while. He sighed and pouted while waiting for the thing to heal. He trilled musically while waiting.

  
  


3 minutes had passed with Titans trying to eat the Armored Titan and the Female Titan a relatively far distance from the wall. His leg was finally healed but he couldn’t change into his Titan form. His energy was, unfortunately, drained.

  
  


So he got up and ran. He ran to where some humans were. “Help.” He wheezed. Multiple humans of different sizes and faces jolt and whip their heads in the direction he had spoken from. Strange… he felt small.

  
  


The humans then started to gather around him. Strangely, his human form seemed to know more about the human ways than his Titan form. “How are you not dead, kid?” Someone asks. 

  
  


The blonde shrugs but suddenly the world around him spins and his vision darkens.

  
  


_____

  
  


He woke up… somewhere. He shot up. What had happened? “Whoa. Calm down kid. We found you outside the wall. Do you know how you got there?8” He freezes. He jumps out of the soft… thing and takes on a defensive stance.

  
  


“Who… are you?” He asked hesitantly. The human smiles. “I’m Hange Zoe! You’re in the Scout’s base within Wall Rose. Wall Maria is…” Its eyes shadowed over grimly. “You were there, you saw.” He nodded.

  
  


He slid to the floor. “Titans… The- The big one, the woman and- and the armoured one.” Hange nodded. “Yes. There was one peculiar one though… a gorgeous Titan. Smart. Speaking. Could order other Titans from what I saw.”

  
  


It’s eyes glassed over. “Sadly, I was not able to catch it. Oh it would’ve been a wonder to work with it and name it. It seemed so sweet.” Her eyes flared with determination not seconds later. “I’m going to make it my life goal to capture it!”

  
  


_ “I’m sorry, darling.” _ He almost gasped. It was the same human. “H-Hange-san?” He said hesitantly. Hange looked away from her clenched fist and smiled widely at him. “Yes?” He looked away. “D-Do you have a name for hi- it yet? What else did you find interesting about it?”

  
  


Hange grinned. It was certainly a… grin. “You wanna learn about Titans? Sure! Sure! Oh I’m glad that you asked~” He shuddered. It seemed like they would be there for a while. “So-” “Hange.” The human was interrupted by another one entering.

  
  


It looked mad. “I told you to tell me when the kid woke up, idiot.” The new human delivered a swift chop to Hange’s head. “Levi!” Hange exclaimed. It was a short human. Though the blonde’s human form was not much taller than this human.

  
  


The “Levi” that had entered looked at him. The blonde turned away, feeling uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the newcomer. Hange smacked the new human’s forearm lightly. “Levi! You’re scaring the poor thing.” “Levi” rolled its eyes.

  
  


“Whatever.” It scoffed. Hange cleared its throat. “So, what’s your name.” If the new arrival caused the blonde’s brain to slow down, this drove it to a grinding halt. He stuttered over his words as he picked the most random mixture of human letters he could.

  
  


“Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, the beginning of a peculiar saga in which armin arlelt figures out how to human.
> 
> yell at me on tiktok: hey_there_my_dude  
>  or tumblr: bwisit_ka


End file.
